minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Creeper
"You really thought I was gone? Defeated by the puny hero who was gonna be my servant? HUH?!" '''King Creeper in his Corrupted Mode, before Joshua fights him and gives Kyle time to use his final attack. '''King Creeper is the first main antagonist of the first season, he is a cruel, and super insulting and sadistic. He does like to make people very mad for his battle plan, so he can lure them in to either transform them, or smash their heart out. He doesn't really have a care in the world, and is shown to be lazy, making him have low stamina and defense, but the power and speed makes up for that. Personality King Creeper is very lazy and cruel, and extremely mean. He likes to piss people off, but that can also be a disadvantage due to different rage boosts in people. He is very powerful due to mostly doing strength and weapon training, but he mostly fights by moving away from the opponent, and hits the vital parts if they are open, he isn't the best villain, either, due to trying to give in, but when Kyle decided to give him mercy, King Creeper transformed Kyle to actually defeat Kyle instead of it being a draw. His heart is full of darkness, so when he got corrupted by Herobrine, it made him reach past the low millions fast. He also has a habit of not giving it his all since he believes that he can beat everybody in the universe. He can also be a lunatic, and become very insane. Tier (For FC/OC VS Battles Wiki only) Tier: 8-C(Start of the series), Low 7-B(Post Training), High 6-C(Corrupted..) High 5-A(Full Herobrine Corrupted). Durability: Building Level (Able to survive Kyle's rapid attacks), Small City Level(Able to survive barely Kyle's final attack.), Island Level(Cornered Kyle for most of the fight.). Attack Potency: Building Level, Small City Level, Large Island Level, Multi-Planet Level. Striking Strength: Class TJ, Class ZJ, Class YJ, Class XPJ. Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Class 10, Class Z, Class Y. Speed: Subsonic, Transonic, Supersonic, High Hypersonic. Powers/Techniques Powers Superhuman Strength Supernatural Speed Intangibility Shapeshifting Combat Supernatural Combat Techniques Shapeshifting Transfer- King Creeper has the ability to shapeshift anyone, any time, nothing can stop the shapeshifting process. The limit is, he has to touch them and activate the power, and they can only turn into a creeper, so they can get used to their body by training or studying the form, and defeat King Creeper to get their form back. Gazelle Punch- The only technique for physical attacks in King Creepers move set, he only uses this to stun people while he's preparing a attack. Super Corrupted Wave- King Creeper forms his hands like the Kamehameha, and then shoots a giant, dark and purple, energy wave. It is very powerful, as it is his Ultimate Attack. He first used it against Joshua, then failed to use it against Kyle. Constective Flame Shooting: King Creeper shoots the foe at a very high speed with his enchanted bow, if you have fast eyesight, you can dodge this. Physical Data Name: King Creeper (Real Name: Jake Dixon.) Age: 29. Race: Hybrid (Human/Creeper Hybrid) Position and Status: Evil, leading a Creeper Army. Special Trait: Ability to transform ANYONE. Weakness King Creeper's defense and stamina is low, so you can either provoke him to use all of his power, or you can strike him from a ranged or hit him with a powerful attack. Besides those obvious weakness, he doesn't have any other weakness. Quotes "You really are a idiot, aren't you?" King Creeper to Joshua. "I am the strongest! Nobody can ever defeat me!" King Creeper to Tyler. "hahahaha.... YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME NOW! AS I AM NOW THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" King Creeper to Kyle after becoming corrupted. "Mistakes are mistakes, people will always make mistakes, and that will lead to their death against me." King Creeper to Kyle after transforming Kyle. Trivia 1. King Creeper was actually the most iconic villain in the whole series. 2. King Creeper is actually the weakest amongst the villains, with Cyclone Master slightly surpassing him. 3. King Creeper has never won any fan-made battle against a OC, this is quite understandable due to his horrible win factor. 4. King Creeper seems to have control of himself when he first gets corrupted against Kyle in their rematch, but throughout the fight, he gets more out of control, but he only gets more out of control by 2 percent every 10 minutes, so at the almost end of the fight, Kyle was able to lure him in. Category:Super Villains Category:Hybrid Creepers Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Shapeshifters